sonic_x_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Haemi the Cat
Profiles Haemi is Sonic's new love interest. She made her appearance after the events from of Secret Suprise Party on Sonic Adventure 3. She was captured by Eggman and rescued by Sonic. Haemi falls in love with Sonic and made friends with the others on the Emerald City. She is an love arch-rival of Amy Rose of Sonic. Both of them don't seem getting along well. It's because Amy insulted her feelings for Sonic, making Haemi have a heartbroken. Sonic and Bunnie comforts her and Sonic, deeply does not want to go out with Amy as a date. Haemi, relatively was new on Lina's band as a backup singer. Residence Haemi lives on Emerald City. After harrowing around on Eggman's base, Sonic and the gang had return home safely. Throughtout a new appearance, Haemi, generally lives on Emerald Resort. A Tropical-like place full-filled with palm trees. Escepically the trees with flowers. Used to get away from the city life. Outside the window of Haemi's room, she can see the city. Personality Just like her counterpart of the series. Haemi is sweet and compassionate, loves her friends so much. Although she is quiet, more caring for her friends. She is very shy to open up to new people, especially Sonic. Although, she hids her message that she loves him. Haemi has a warmth passion, meaning she is a sweetest girl, likes to cozy up with the others. Haemi is cute, lovable and sensitive. Sometimes she maybe cute, she has full of beauties. Romance Sonic the Hedgehog Haemi met Sonic again. Sonic has a sweet relationship with Haemi. Deep down, he will not force to be Amy's date for the Twinkle Park. Haemi falls in love with Sonic after the captive from Eggman. However, Sonic never met girl in his life before. He embrance Haemi, she's beautiful and cute and hugged him. Later, at the sunset dock, Haemi talks to Sonic about the family life was been. Her mother has a former husband named Yusef before marrying with Rafael. She divorces him setting her own fire. As Sonic comforts, he promises he'll protect from her evil step-dad. As Amy lay a love trap for Sonic, Haemi was almost tripped over, as Sonic catches her. They love each other confirmed when they activated. Amy's angry over Sonic that he won't love her when she was heard from Tilly and Celeste. However Tilly attack her, is able to break Haemi's heart for Sonic. Yusef After Haemi's parents had divorce, Haemi's mother Tammy remarried with Yusef. Yusef never realise that Rafael and Tammy had a daughter. While Tammy is gone to her friends' place, Yusef tortured her as his love slavery. Yusef is able to satified Haemi with his slavery. But Haemi couldn't help to herself for being Yusef's slavery lover. She calls Sonic, Lauren and Jay for help. As Sonic, Jay and Lauren rescue Haemi from Yusef, Haemi cries and apologize the three what she had done. She could not help herself stop Yusef for his love slavery. null null null null Category:Females